We will continue clinical drug trials in patients with acute and chronic leukemia, lymphomas, Hodgkin's disease, multiple myeloma, and other disseminated solid tumors within the guidelines of the cooperative study group protocols. Survival data of patients entered into a randomized contemporary controlled study comparing the effects of single agents given sequentially with combination chemotherapy (MOPP) will continue to be collected and analyzed. We initiated a cooperative group protocol for the treatment of multiple myeloma comparing the action of sequences of cycle dependent and non-cycle dependent agents. One drug regimen employs non-cycle dependent agents at monthly intervals (Melphalan and Prednisone) while the other drug regimen employs cycle dependent agents followed by non-cycle dependent agents given at monthly intervals (Methotrexate, Vincristine and Melphalan). Cellular kinetics will be monitored with tritiated thymidine to correlate cell destruction with response rate and survival in these groups of patients. The effect of chemotherapeutic agents on the stathmokinetics of bone marrow blast cells in acute leukemia will also be correlated with response rates. As in the past, the education of physicians and paramedical personnel in the care of patients with cancer will be a vital part of the activities supported in part by the requested grant.